Irresistable
by AznTeenGaL
Summary: Reposted
1. 1

Lalalalala First chapter is always boring!!! Lalalala Snore Lalalalala!!! ~*~ Nyah!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sessho: I better not be in this fic  
  
AznTeenGaL: Sorry onii-chan!!! But JA !  
  
Sessho: ONII-CHAN!?  
  
AznTeenGaL: Nyaaaaah ~*~  
  
Inuyasha: Am I in this fic?  
  
AznTeenGaL: Yeeeeeuuuupppp Onii-sama!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YAY IMMA SAMA!!  
  
Sessho: I Sesshoumaru demand that you call me by Sama if you wish to call me your brother.  
  
AznTeenGaL: Nyaaaaah!!! Okay Sessho-Onii-CHAN!  
  
Sessho: O.o;;;  
  
Kagome: Am I in it?  
  
AznTeenGaL: Hai onee-sama!  
  
Kagome: ^_^  
  
Sessho: ARGH ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!  
  
AznTeenGal: But onii-chan doncha wanna know whose getting paired with whom?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been about ten years since her father been hauled into the police car and driven away to prison in the middle of the night. Kagome could remember everything he did to her when he was mad, too happy, pissed, and sad or any other emotion. He had been abusive, sinister, crazy, messed up in the head, and always…drunk. Kagome's father was to have life in prison unless he showed extreme progress which could probably never happen. (Did I mention PROBABLY?) Kagome always replayed the night he got arrested. She was always her cheery merry self after replaying the scene. Police car, father yelling, father getting hauled into police car, more yelling, glares, and the police car going far off into the distance.  
  
For some reason though, she missed him. When she was really young, she used to remember him as the kind hearted guy who supported the family, took the kids out to Friendly's for the hell of it, who then suddenly changed into the disgustingly pathetic excuse for a man.  
  
'Kagooooooome????' KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! Wake up please!'  
  
'*Shuffle shuffle* Wuh???'  
  
'Ms.Higurashi. Knowing that you're probably in dreamland and thinking of a husband, I'll call on you for summary of Inu Kill Neko?'  
  
*Snickers in the Background*  
  
'Umm.... Inu kills neko, neko dies happy, inu goes for long stroll, cry cry cry laugh laugh laugh the end???'  
  
'Oh so you were in our time. But just to make it fun, I'll give you a Double S A'  
  
*More snickering*  
  
"Great... I get an ASS for my final grade..." She slumped in her seat averting her eyes away from the annoying teacher.  
  
Kagome went on with her school day as she talked to her friends, aced her tests and sucked up to the tyrant teachers.  
  
'Ah Kagome! You busy after school?' Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri came by.  
  
Narrowing her eyes Kagome asked suspiciously. 'It depeeeeepeeennddddssss... WHY'  
  
'We just wanted you to.... AH HOJOU-KUN!!!!' The girls ran away giggling.  
  
"DAMN THEY GOT ME AGAIN" Veins began to pop out of her head as the annoying but sickeningly nice Hojou popped up next to her.  
  
'Kombawa Kagome-chan!!!'  
  
'Oh Kombawa Hojou-kun ogenkideska?'  
  
"Here it comes..."  
  
'Oh I'm fine! Umm Higurashi... I was wondering if... You'd like to go to the movies this weekend?'  
  
"Knew it!"  
  
'Oh I'm sorry Hojou-kun but I'm really busy this weekend.'  
  
'Oh I see' His face fell disappointed.  
  
"Aww man... but he's too nice"  
  
'But maybe next week ok?'  
  
'Hai! Ok arigotou for your time Higurashi-chan Ja ne!!!' He rode off just as fast as he arrived.  
  
"Atleast I have another week to find out a way to tell him off without hurting his feelings"  
  
Kagome headed home to repack her bag to resume her shard hunting with Inuyasha. 'Boy oh boy... more shard hunting with Mr. KAGOME YOU ARE LATE! 'After a half an hours walk home, Kagome started to get tired and hung her head while heading up the stoops to her door, when Kagome suddenly she bumped into something or someone muscular and big. Inuyasha, probably here to drag me through the damn well, she thought. Wrong. Right in front of her was a big ugly, greasy old man...her evil, no good, murderous father she had seen get hauled into jail for life but there he was...more menacing as ever with a mask (An emotional mask not a literal mask).  
  
'Kagome….'  
  
'..'  
  
'Aren't you going to say hello to your father? And after not seeing me after 10 years?'  
  
'What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be in jail for life!'  
  
'I was being a good boy' He smirked evilly. Murder blaring out of his narrow black eyes.  
  
'Go back to jail! No body wants you here you abusin---!'  
  
'--SMACK--'  
  
Kagome felt hard punch that would probably leave a bruise land on her soft untouched cheek and fell back a couple of steps.Kagome felt stinging tears prickling her eyes but tried to not let them out knowing that her father would seek pleasure in seeing her in any feeble position and beat her down. Where were your bow and arrows when you needed them most? Iie, where was Inuyasha when you needed him most?  
  
'Bitch!'  
  
Kagome felt more punches and scratches pounding at her face and back and couldn't help but let the tears fly freely down her cheek. She couldn't believe it... after years of happiness luck, and freedom, it came back and struck her in the face again. God had let her father out into the open to kill her! "What did I do to deserve this!?" Kagome shouted in her head.  
  
'YAMETTE!!!'  
  
There was a short pause. ' What? Little baby can't handle her punishment?'  
  
'What have I done to get a punishment?!'  
  
'You've talked too much and you're starting to bore me….' T_T  
  
'You fucken bastard! I hate you so much! Go to hell!' Kagome gathered all her strength as she stood up and turned her heel to hide at her school. She heard another huge mass chase her. When her father was right at her ear, she heard his words. 'I Will Kill You Wench!' Hearing the words, Kagome quickly back kicked him, saw him fall backwards and ran far over another direction...to the well.  
  
"He'll never find me here! But what about mama? What will happen to her?! I'm so scared! I want Inuyasha! Oh my god how'd he find me here?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome saw her now very angry father at the door of the well house and she ran to the mouth of the well.  
  
'Bitch get the fuck over here before I give you an even slowly and more painful death!  
  
'Fuck You! And don't come any closer or I'll jump!'  
  
'You wouldn't you bitch, and besides, there is nothing in that well except dirt and bones... I'll get you and kill you there!'  
  
Kagome's father lunged at her as she dodged him and shouted.  
  
'Yes I would...watch!' Kagome leapt into the well and in a big blue flash, she was gone. Kagome's father yelled in frustration as he jumped in as well to get her. Kagome slipped through the time portal as her father smashed into the bunch of sharp rib cages dying immediately without Kagome's knowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sessho: So who's paired with me?  
  
AznTeenGaL: T-T I'm not telling YOU! Nyaaaaah  
  
Sessho: WHY YOU!  
  
Anonymous: OH SESSSSHOOOOOOO!!! Come here my little munchkin!!! Let me kiss you and hug you and squeeze your guts outttt!!!  
  
Sessho: NOT HER!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oooohhhh boy...What's going to happen??? Next chapter coming soon! If I get happy reviews I'll update!!! Send a review by clicking Submit a Review BELOW!!! ^_^ 


	2. 2

Sorry I reposted…kinda screwed up everything for a while...fixed now enjoy!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were waiting at Kaede's for Kagome to come and help them find more shards.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly then smelled salt and Kagome ..."Was she crying?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and followed the salty, lavender scent and a hint of blood? He found Kagome by the Goshinboku in a ball and sobbing her eyes out.  
  
'Oi...what wrong?'  
  
'He was supposed to be gone! FOREVER!'  
  
'Who? Who was supposed to be gone forever?'  
  
'MY GOD DAMN EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!'  
  
'Why? What has he done?'  
  
'He beat my mother and me up when I was really young and got thrown into jail for life… but somehow he got out and he found me and beat me up!'  
  
'Oh….'  
  
'Don't oh! He's out to kill me and probably after Momma and Souta now!'  
  
Inuyasha approached Kagome and poked her (I don't know why MY FANFIC!)  
  
'Don't touch me Inuyasha I'm not in the mood'  
  
Inuyasha ignoring Kagome's order scooped her up and gracefully hopped to Kaede's hut.  
  
'KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEE!!!!' A fuzzy orange thing popped out of no where and hugged Kagome's leg real hard.  
  
'I MISSED YOU!'  
  
'Get off Shippou!' Inuyasha growled.  
  
*Sniff Sniff*  
  
'Oi Kagome why are you crying?' Shippou said  
  
'My father *sniff* wasn't supposed to come back from prison *sniff* but got out and is after me and then probably after, Momma, Souta and Grandpa!'  
  
'Kagome…you know I could just bring him here and kill him so there wouldn't be any trouble you know?'  
  
'*Sniff* Oh yea!' Kagome said while perking up  
  
'Then it's settled! We're leaving now!'  
  
'Inuyasha can we talk first in private? Then we can leave'  
  
'Feh whatever'  
  
'We'll be right here ok?' Sango sighed  
  
'Okay!'  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha to another clearing   
  
'Inuyasha after we bring him here, who will kill him?'  
  
'Me'  
  
'Okay but why not a youkai?'  
  
'Because the way you describe him, he could probably be as bad as Onigumo was and turn into another Naraku….'  
  
'Oh yea...'  
  
'Let's go tell them we're leaving now'  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome along and went back to Kaede's.  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting down having a conversation while Shippou kept guard for Kagome and Inuyasha while picking acorns and berries off the nearby trees and bushes.^-^ Awww  
  
'They're COMING!!!'  
  
'Okay Shippou-Chan calm down….'  
  
'Hey guys?--!'  
  
'Kagome don't leave please! Or at least take me with you!'Shippou interrupted while fastening himself on Kagome's arm.  
  
'Shippou-Chan you know I can't do that…I'm sorry….'  
  
'But then promise you'll come back tomorrow?'  
  
'Okay I promise!'  
  
'Feh…dumb kitsune OFF!'  
  
Inuyasha pulled Shippou off Kagome's arm and dropped him on the ground.  
  
'Ouch! I'll get you back Inuyasha! Just watch!'  
  
'Feh whatever Kitsune'  
  
'Okay buh bye you two and don't go doing anything too intense!' Miroku shouted after them when the two were a good distance away...   
  
BONK  
  
A block of wood was chucked as his head.  
  
'Itai...' He rubbed his head with his right hand as his left hand landed on Sango's bottom.  
  
'EEEP LECH!' Sango's giant boomerang had found its way to the monk's head.  
  
'But Lady Sango, I swear there was a bug on your bottom and I was just patting it away'  
  
BONK BONK BONK!!!  
  
A giant boomerang, giant acorns and a giant top had found their way to his head.  
  
@.@;;; Owe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sessho: Why am I, Sesshoumaru not in this fic yet!  
  
AznTeenGal: Oh be patient Fluffy-Chan.  
  
Sessho: FLUFFY-CHAN!? ::Pounces on the author::  
  
AznTeenGal: :: Pops head out of the quarrel and whines:: ANONYMOUS HELP MEEEEEE!!!  
  
Anonymous: OHH SESSHYYYY!!!! MY LITTLE SESSHY POOO!!!!  
  
Sessho: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Review or Anonymous will eat Sessho! J.k j.k! But please do review. 


End file.
